Ehsas E Jurm
by HS-Duo
Summary: Kaash yeh dil sheeshay ka bana hota chot lagti tou beshaq yeh fanah hota. Par sunte jab woh aawaz iske tootney ki ya khuda tab tou unhe ehsaas-e-gunah hota.. (a different theme)
1. Chapter 1

**_Two-sho_** t

 ** _with Abhijeet sir's negative role_**

 ** _Guys pehle hi bata rahi_**

 ** _sad ending he_**

 ** _read at your own risk_**

 ** _if you can't see_**

 ** _Abhijeet sir as Guilty.._**

 ** _yes Guilty as he had committed the crime_**

 ** _but He is not a villain.._**

 ** _Then You Can Skip :)_**

 ** _A different theme_**

 ** _with chori ka idea :-p_**

 ** _Let's begin_**

 _Continous Banging on door in that Stormy weather creating the ting of fear present inside the people in house.._ _Voice one in fear: Bhaiya ye kon is tarha darwaza baja raha hy (teary tone) Mujhy bohot dar lag raha hy.._

 _Bhaiya spoke while controlling his fear: Choti Tum Tum ghabrao mat Me dekhta hun.._

 _Choti grabbed His Bhaiya's hand. tightly shook her head in no: Nahi Daya Bhaiya agr koi bhoot hoa to.._

 _Daya_ _freed His hand from her and said softly: Choti ho sakta hy koi Musibat me ho.. Mujhy dekhna hoga.. (Strongly) or bhoot woot kuch nahi hoty Hmmm.._ _(naughtily) or wese bhi bhoot darwaza baja kr nahi aaty.._

 _Choti nodded her head in yes.. while Her bhaiya moved ahead to open the door.._

 _He after gathering His all strength opened the door and a person stormed inside with angry groan: Kb se darwaza baja raha hun .. jaldi nahi khol sakty the.._

 _Daya_ _looked at Him in shock and asked: Lekin Ap Ap hen kon?? Or ese kese andr chale aa rahy hen??_

 _Person after coming back in senses said: O i'm extremely sorry.. Me wo Ab Abhijeet mera nam Abhijeet he (Telling) wo actually bahar bohot tez barish ho rahi he.. (Looking at His injured arm) or kuch log Meri jan lena chahty the.. (with deep sigh) Bari Mushkil se jaan bacha kr yahan tk pohancha hun.. (Looking at Daya) is ghar se roshni nikalti dekhi to jaan me jan ai or Moqe ko ganimat jan kar Me Darwaza bajany laga (reluctantly) Lekin Tum ho k darwaza kholne ka naam hi nahi le rahy thy.._ _Agr thori der or karty to Laash milti Meri yahan._.

 _Daya asked in conusion: kon Apki jan lena chahta hy?.. or Ap dosro k ghar kiyun ja rahe Apny ghar jaen.._

 _But_ _before Abhijeet could say anything His Head spin badly and He fall on ground and Got unconciouss there.._ _Both Brother and sister got shocked.._ _Choti spoke: Bhaiya ye kya hoa inko.._

 _Daya checked Abhijeet_ _and found Him alive so replied: Ye thik hen.. shyed behosh hogaen hen.. (with sigh) khoon behne ki wajah se.. (To Choti) Tum ek kaam karo andr se pat'ti or paani le ao.. Ab ye Hamary ghar me he to ese to nahi chor sakty na inhe.._

 _Choti nodded in understanding manner and left to bring first aid box with water..while Daya shifted Abhijeet at Bed.. Choti comes there and give that box to Daya .._

 _Daya (with opening box): Zakhm to kaafi gehra hy.. or itni effective medicine bhi nahi he Hamare pass.. (Added after thinking something) Me ek kaam krta hun saaf kr k pat'ti band deta hun.._

 _Choti innocently: agr ye mar gae to.._

 _Daya looked at her and shook His head in no: Nahi .. Ye jo Painkiller he isy paani me mix kr k isy pila dety hen.. jb isy hosh ae ga to khud doctor ko dikha de ga.._

 _Choti nodded and Daya started His work.. After freeing from Abhijeet He went to wash His hands and placed all the things at their respective place.._

 _He comeback and found Choti who were Staring Abhijeet with Fixed Gaze._

 _He asked in Confusion: Kya hoa? Ese kiyun dekh rahi ho??_

 _Choti got distracted with His Voice and shook Her head in no: Bhaiya Apne kaha tha Super man hamare ghar ae ga (with twinkling eyes) or hamari sari problems dur kr de ga.. (sadly) yahan to itne dino bad koi aya or use bhi Hamari hi madad ki zarort par gai.._

 _Daya Grabbed Her from her arms while placing His one hand on her check said lovingly: Choti Me janta hun is same haalat bohot bure chal rahe hen Hamare.. (wiping His wet eye with index finger) Pr Baba kehty thy k Hr insan ki life Me koi na koi esa shaks zaror aata he jo us ki life badal deta.. (looking at Abhijeet) or shyed inki zindagi k liye wo insan hum ho.. (Again looking at His sister) or Tum hope bilkul mat choro.. Super man zaror ae ga.._

 _Choti (in low tone): Bhaiya bohot bhook lagi he.. Dupher ko bhi kuch nahi khaya tha.._

 _listening this Daya's heart pinched badly .. He said in composing tone: Me janta hun Tumhe bohot bhook lagi he.. (sadly) lekin Aj subha se bohot tez barish ho rahi he na to kaam nahi mila.. or paise bhi nahi hen Mere pas.. (requesting tone) Please aj rat Ap ese hi sojao.._

 _Choti after listening this comes in anger: Ap ko kitni bar bola hy Mujhy school nahi jana Ap samjhty nahi hen.. agr Me school nahi jaon gi to Hm khana to roz kha saken gen.._

 _Saying this she left from there while wiping her tears harshly.. Seeing Him going Tears comes in His eyes too.._

 _meantime He heared: Mere bag me kuch khaane ka saman he .. (Daya looked at the source of Voice and found Abhijeet with opened eyes, who continued) Hm Share kr sakte hen.._

 _Daya denied: Nahi Hame ese sone ki aadat he.._

 _Abhijeet insisted: Dekho Tumne Meri jan bachai .. agar koi Doctor hota to uski fees bhi deni hi hoti he.Tumhe Me wohi fees de raha hun.. (Seeing Daya was not ready to do so so added frankely) Ary ly lo yar bachi bichari naraz he or bhook bhi lagi hy.. (sweetly) Please.._

 _Daya was still in confusion either to take or not.. Because Abhijeet was totally a stranger for Him. If the food contain something fishy.. Abhijeet unterstand His Circumstance so said: Mera bag do.. pehly ye khana Me khata hun Phr Tum log khana.. thik hy??_

 _Daya looked at Him amazingly and with down head He forwarded Him His bag.._

 _Abhijeet took out thefood Packet from His bag and start to eat.. Daya after getting Satisfied with this and went inside to Call Choti.._

 _They shared food together After that Daya went to clean mess while Abhijeet talked with Choti who told Him so many interesting things about Their life which He Had never experinced and when it Comes to Their Father choti got sad..and added last line painfully: **Or jab Papa chale gae hame chor kr to Puri life change ho gai.. (in low tone) Ab to Me Tv bhi nahi dekhti na hi Hm bahar jate hen ghoomne..(sadly) Bhaiya bhi hr waqt sad sad bethy hoty hen Mere sath khelty bhi nahi**.._

 _Abhijeet after hearing all this comes to know about Their situation.. He said in fresh tone to cheer this little angel: to kya hoa ho Bhaiya nahi khelty .. (happily) Me khelta hun Apk sath .. hmm??_

 _choti excitedely: Suchi?_ _Abhijet with broad Smile: Mucchi.._

 _They played for sometimes and after that choti got tired and slept there._

 _Abhijeet was waving His Hand inside Choti's hair when Daya came there and looked at His Sister found sleeping peacefully.._

 _so said to Abhijeet: Aj itny dino bad Mene isy itne sukoon se sote dekha hy.. Thank you so Much.. mujhy nahi samjh aaraha Me Apka shukriya kese ada karu.._

 _Abhijeet looking at Choti's face said absent mindly: Sakoon to Mujhy bhi aj bohot mil raha he.. is se pehly Mene kabhi itna sakoon nahi mehsoos kya.. iski masoom si baate , choti choti bato me chupi khushi , nanhy nanhy khuwab .. (lookint at Daya) ye Super man kya he?? wo Mujhy Super man keh rahi thi.._

 _Daya smiled: Baba k jane k bad Hamare halat bohot badal gae.. Half Qualified hone ki wajh se Mujhy job bhi nahi mili or jo kam krta hun us se ghar bohot mushkil se chala raha (sad lines appeared on His forehead) Choti ko wo life Pata nahi kb la kr dun ga jo wo deserved karti.. pr Tumhari tarha Mujy bhi isk nanhy nanhy rang birange khuwab bohot pasand he is liye iski umeeden na tootay Mene isy Super Man ki kahani sunai.. k ek din super man ae ga or sb thik kr de ga (added) or dekho na aj aaty hi Tumne hotel ka khana khila diya or isk sath khela bhi.. hoe na Tum super man isk liye.._

 _Abhijeet who was listening all this in asked silently: Ye sb kese hoa? or Tumhari Maa??_

 _Daya in lost tone: Choti k janam k waqt hi maa guzr gain thi Baba ne Hame pala , bara kiya. (with hate) 2 saal pehly kisi ne loot'ty waqt unhe Goli maar di.. qk Baba ne shyed uska chehra dekh liya tha.. or phir sari zimedari mjh pr agai.. Mujhy Ek dm se bara ban'na para.. (with deep sigh) jb tk Baap ka saya hota he pata hi nahi chalta duniya kya he.. lekin us shaks ne Hamari puri zindagi barbad kr di.. chand rupo k liye Hame zindagi bhar k liye Baba se door kr diya.. (wiping His teary eyes) Me Choti ko andr le jata hun .. Tum yehin rest karo..._

 _Abhijeet did'nt spoke anything.. just staring at Daya .. while listening all this A deadly scene flashed infront of Him.. He jerked His head when His cell rang.._

 _He picked up the call with: Haan Salil bol.._

 _Salil in tension: Bhai tu jahan kahin bhi chupa he bahar mt nikalna .. Police Tujhy kut'to ki tarha dhoond rahi.. (secretely) or to or Tere sar pr 10 lac ka inaam bhi rakha he.._ _Abhijeet exclaimed: kyaaaa????_ _Salil: Haan isi liye keh raha hun jidhr he wohi reh. Me kal subah aa kr Tujhy le jaon ga.._

 _Abhijeet noddd: Thik he Me Tujhy address bhej deta hun.._ _and with this He cut the call.. and took a deep breath..and lost in His past journey.._

 ** _Chapter End here_**

 ** _next part will update as soon as i complete :)_**

 ** _till then take care :)_**

 ** _and also do tell how was it??_**


	2. Last Chapter

**Bloom78: Thank you so much dear :-***

 **Coolak: Dii I'm perfectly fine... you say how's things at your end?? really obliged to know that you liked the chapter** * **I'll update all the stories diii as soon as possible...** **Thank You So Much :-* :-*** **you too take a good Care of Yourself :)**

 **Duoangelpari: Thank You so Much Baccha... :)**

 **Arib: Thank You Deary :)**

 **Emaan: Glad to know that You liked the Concept :-* Thanksss bachy :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much :)**

 **Abhiii: Thank You Dear ***

 **Zeba duo fan: Thank You so Much :)**

 **LuvCidduoDosti: Really obliged to know that you liked to read something out of the box...Thank You so Much dear ***

 **Abhi's era: Thank you so much :)**

 **Angelbetu: Haaaaawwww diii Apko to puri story pata chal gai :o :o (feeling shocked) lekin mujhy Abhijeet sir k is shot k bary m nahi pata .. Ap plz mjhy details dijye ga I'll watch.. ye plot mene ek Drame c uthaya tha Pakistani.. But with healthy changings ;)** **thank you so much Diii ***

 **Priya: Thank you so much dear :-*** **cuttie Pari: Thank you so much baccha :-***

 ** _Here we Go.._**

 ** _Dekho Tumhe jo chahiye wo ly lo..._**

 ** _mere bachy Mera ghar par intezar kr rahe hongy.._**

 ** _Mujhy mt maaro plz.._**

 ** _Abhijeet Maar de isy , is ne hamara chehra dekh liya hy ye bad me police ko zaror batae ga.._**

 ** _Na na nahi batao ga .._** ** _Mere bachy bohot chotay hen Mere siwa unka koi he bhi nahi.. Mujhy jaane do.._**

 ** _Abhijeet maar isy goli.._**

 ** _Aaahhhhhh_**

 _He opened His eyes with jerk and_ _cleared sweat from His forehead just then He heared Door knocking's sound_

 _He made His sinus normal and was about to go for open the Door but Daya came there and signalled Him to stay There. and He Himself opened the Door.._

 _A Man was standing in rage outside after seeing the open Door and Daya infront Of Him Grabbed His collar and said rashly:_ _Kiya bay .. thori riayat kiya de di tun to sir par hi charh kr betha he.. (jerking Him) nikaal Mera paisa.._

 _Daya was trying to freeing Himself from His grip and said in low tone: Dekhe Raaja bhai Me Ap se waada karta hun Apki Puri payment kr dun ga .. (in extreme low tone) Abhi Mere pas ek rupiya bhi nahi he.._

 _Raaja got angry with this replay: Tere ko Me daan veer lagta hun .. Mere uper bhi log hen jo Mere se Paisa mangty hen kiya jawab dun haan unko.. k bhai munna bol raha hy usk pas paisa nahi.._

 _Meantime Abhijeet reached there and listen all their conversation.. first He softly seperated Daya's coller from Raaja's grip and asked in strict but slow tone: Kitne paise hen Tumhare?_

 _Daya protested: Abhijeet please.._

 _Abhijeet cut Him: I'm paying My Fee.. (To Raaja) Bataya nahi kitne paise hen??_

 _Raaja directly: 10,000 rupey.. pooray 2 maheeny ka kiraya.._

 _Abhijeet took out some amount from His bag which He stole Tonight from a Car rider.. He count the Money and forwarded it towards Raaja: ye pakar poory 50,000 rupe.. agle 8 mahine tak apni shakal mat dikhana.._

 _Raaja grabbed the money with broad smile and was about to go with: thik he thik he.. but stopped after seeing Abhijeet's face and said in remembering tone..: Tumko kahin dekha he..._

 _listeneing this Abhijeet's face color changed .. Hesaid angrily: Tumhara kaam hogaya na... chalo niklo yahan se.._

 _saying this He closed the door and looked at Daya who was already looking at Him in great surprise.._

 _Abhijeet smiled and asked: ese kiya dekh rahe ho??_

 _Daya straightly: Kiyun ki Apne hamari madad ?? or itne saare paise kahan se ae apk pas??_

 _Abhijeet calmly: Meri job hi esi he k Mujhy itni raqam le kr ghumna parta he.. (looking in His eyes) or aj jo Tum ne Meri jaan bachai he usk samne ye kuch bhi nahi_ _(changing the topic) Tum itni sharafat se kiyun paish aa rahe the usk sath (looking at Him) achay khaasy ho thora roub se kehty.._

 _Daya Silently: Mere sath Meri behan rehti he or Uski hifazat k liye kai bar rukna bhi parta he or jhukna bhi.. (in meaningfull tone) Or kabhi uthna bhi parta he ..._

 _Abhijeet listened him in complete silence and again sat back at his previous position Daya too sat beside Him and asked: Ap ese achanaq kiyun uth gae the?? (added) koi bura sapna dekha kiya?_

 _Abhijeet in lost tone: Meri Mout dekhi sapne me... kiya tha kiya ban gaya..(added in complete guilt tone) Apne Ap se sharminda hun .. nazre jb khud se milti hen to mil nahi paati.._

 _Daya who did'nt get any head or tale.. said softly: Kher itne bure bhi nahi hen Ap.. or Hamary liye to kisi farishtay se kam nahi hen Ap... (lovingly) Papa k jaane k bad aj jitna sukoon mila utna unki moujudgi me mila karta tha (Daya's every word was pinching in His heart... Daya continued as He was unaware about Abhijeet's condition) Ap ne Mujh pr or choti pr bohot bara ehsan kiya he Abhijeet.. Me ye waada karta hun k Aahista aahista apki raqam utar dun ga.._ _thora waqt lage ga lekin Me.._

 _Abhijeet interrupted: Bas karo Daya koi ehsan nahi kiya Mene.. or koi farishta nahi hun Me plz_..

 _Daya got shocked after listening this while Abhijeet continued: or koi zarorat nahi he Tumhe paisy lotane k samjhe Tum.. (added in hurt) Choti ne itne maan se super hero kaha he thora to maan rakhne do is naam ka.._

 _Daya nodded and asked: Lekin Tum hamari madad kiyun kar rahen ho??_

 _Abhijeet looked at the wall present there having Daya's father with His kids.. replied: Qarz utarne ki naakam koshish kar raha hun.._

 _Daya in confusion: kiya Matlab?? (meantime He heared choti's scream so hurridely rushed to see her_ _with) Me Aaya.._

 _Abhijeet too followed Him both looked at her while Daya hurridely sat beside Her and took her in side hug , with: kiya hoa Choti Ap Ro kiyon rahe ho??_

 _Choti in scared tone: Wo Wo Hame bhi maar de ga .. wo Mujhy be Maar de ga (Hugging Daya tightly) jese us ne Papa ko Maara ..(crying more) wo hame bhi maar de ga.._

 _hearing this Abhijeet felt a sharp pain in His heart and closed His Eyes in order to ease His emotions. when Heared Daya's voice: Koi nahi maare ga Me hun na Apk sath (added softly) or ab to Apk super man bhi he na yahan (choti nodded but still crying so Daya added) Bache ese nahi rote na Meri jaan please chup hojao.._

 _Abhijeet couldn't hear more so He left the room while Daya was continiously Consoling Choti.._ _After coming outside Abhijeet hit his hand hardly on wall: Damn ye sb Mene kiya he Mene.. Daya or Choti ki tarha naajane kitne masoomo ki zindagi barbaad ki he.. (in complete guilt) or ye log ye log mujhe maseeha maan rahe hen_. _(looking at the sky) Kiya khoob khela he Apne.. Mujhy wahin laa kr khara kr diya jahan se Mene ye sb shuru kiya tha.._

 ** _0000_**

 _His sleep broke with Some voices coming from lawn.. He sat up hurridely after realizing that He too slept with choti while consoling Her.._

 _He Came out from Choti's room and got Dumbstruck after seeing Gun in Abhijeet's hand.._ _before he could ask amything.._

 _Abhijeet felt His presence and said: Ao Daya Ao.. need puri hogai Tumhari (looking straigtly in His eyes and found Him freezed at His place so added) oh Tum Gun dekh kr heran ho? (Freely telling) yehi to Mera kaam he.. (reminding Him) Tum ne Pucha tha na kya kaam karta hun Me.. jo itne saary paise le kr ghoom raha hun. (replying evilly) Logo ka khoon karta hun.. bari bari wasooliyan karta hun..(Telling more) Aj tak jitne bhi Mumbai me choty moty bomb blast hoe hen Ye Mene hi to plant kiy_ _e the .._

 _Daya in shock: Ap Ap jhoot bol rahe hen.. (in disbelief) Ap ne to Hamari madad ki thi .. (with loss mind) wo rent.. khana_

 _Abhijeet: Daya Rent isi liye pay kiya kiyun k wo Tumhara maalik makan bohot shor kar raha tha Mujhy chupne k liye koi thikana chahiye tha.. isi liye use faarigh kiya wese bhi wo Mujhy pehchan gaya tha.._

 _Daya remembered Raaja's words and Abhijeet's reaction.. He asked hesitantly: lekin Ap Ap ye sb Mujhy kiyun bata rahe hen? Ap chahty to Khaamoshi se yahan se ja sakte the.._

 _Abhijeet (directly): Tumhe Pata he Me aj tak pakra kiyun nahi gaya.. kiyun k Mene Apne pichy kabhi koi saboot nahi chory.. (Daya looked at Him in shock plus fear.. He noticed it very well so added) Abhi kuch hi der me Mera saathi aa kr Mujhy yahan se le jae ga.. (in thinking tone) Me soch raha tha jaane se Pehle Tumhe ye to bata dun k Tumhara Baap mara kese tha.._

 _Listening this a current pass through Daya's Body .. The man hated He most is in front of Him.. not this But He saved His life... He was not at All believing on what's going on..How could He think that This person is an Angel for them .. This Person helped them a lot.. He want to kill that person right now.._

 _He heared more: Apni jaan ki bheek maang raha tha wo shaks.. (Telling strangely) Zindagi ka pehla khoon tha Mera wo or aj Qismat dekho usi k ghar le ae ..(looking at Daya) pr kehty hen na pehla qatal mushkil hota he.. Mere liye bhi tha bohot (in lost tone) kai dino tak hath kanpty rahe Mere.. raat ko sota to Tumhare baap ka chehra dikhta Mujhy.. (looked at His hand) Mere hatho pr khoon nazar aata.. lekin phir Jb dosra khoon kiya , teesra kiya to ye kefiyat khatam hogai.. (with smile) Phir to kisi zinda insan pr Goli chalana bae'n hath ka khel hogaya Mere liye.._

 _He stopped after seeing Police .. He looked at Daya with wide eyes who too looked at Him shockingly... Police officers entered inside after breaking the door without Knocking or calling._

 _Abhijeet hurridely grabbed Daya from His Collar and said to Police: Ae koi aage nahi ae ga.. (threatening them) warna Me isko maarne me ek pal bhi nahi lagao ga.._

 _Police got alert one officer speak: dekho use chor do ..Hum kuch nahi karen ge.._

 _Daya (angrily): Sir Ap please Meri parwah mat kijye. ye yahan se zinda nahi jaana chahiye.._

 _Abhijeet hit Him on His head: ae moun band rakh apna. (to Officers) piche hato sb log.._

 _Police man took backsteps but Daya struggles to free Himself as he Don't want to let this man Go.._

 _Abhijeet grabbed Him more tightly.. Daya tried one more time, resulted the Gun fired in air to scared Daya by Abhijeet.. listening this Choti too wake up and_ _came outside and exclaimed in shock: Super Man._

 _Abhijeet missed a bit and_ _officers get a chance to fire but the bullet hit on Abhijeet's chest instead of arm because_ _of Daya's struggle.. and with in a second Abhijeet's body fall on floor.. Daya rushed towards Choti and placed His hand on her eyes.. while one officer checked Abhijeet and announced **Him** **dead ..**_

 _Senior Officer ordered: le jao ise (and then looked at Daya) Ap ne bohot himmat ka kaam kiya jo Apni jaan ki parwaah bhi na ki hame itla di (Daya looked at Him in shock while He added) Hum Government se apeal karen ge k Apko Apk inaam k 10 lacs jald hi mil jaen.._

 _Saying this Police left from There taking Abhijeet's body with Him who have a peaceful smile on His lips.._

 _Now Daya got the meaning of_ _ **Abhi kuch hi der me Mere saathi aa kr Mujhy yahan se le jae gen..**_

 _Daya took Choti in her room who were Asking so many things but Daya was noy replying her except: Wo shyed Such Me super man tha choti.._

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **00000**_

 _After making Her slept He came outside and recal everything which happened few hours ago.. How there life changed suddenly just within few hours.. He was thinking all this when His eyes caught a paper placed on table.. He picked it up and start to read.._

 _ **Aj se pehle Mene kabhi mehsoos nahi kiya k jin logo ko Me maar raha hun unki family pr kiya guzarti hogi.. kese jee rahe honge wo zindagi.. Me kabhi Apne JURM KA EHSAS hi nahi kar paya.. Mujh se jab jahan kaha jata tha Me fire kr deta tha.. ye such he k Tumhare Baba ka khoon wo pehla khoon tha jis ne Mera zameer bhi maar diya tha lekin aj Uper wala Mera usi k ghar me akhri din kare ga.. suna he Government ne Mere sar ki qeemat das lac lagai he isy umeed me Police ko phone kr raha hun wo aakr Mera Encounter kare gi or kuch dino me Tumhe Tumhara inaam mil jae ga.. Me janta hun ye paise Tumhare Baba ki kami ko to kabhi poora nahi kar sakte lekin haan ek nayi zindagi shuru karne Me zaror madad karen gen.. Karna to Bohot Mushkil he Lekin ho sake to Mujhy Maaf kardena kiyun k Mujhy waqai EHSAS E JURM he..**_

 _ **Abhijeet .**_

 _Daya with deep sigh Closed the letter and just whisper came out from His mouth: Super Man_

 **End here :)**

 **so how was it??**

 **will Meet soon**

 **Till then take care of Yourself**

 **Stay Safe and Happy**


End file.
